The Demon Ninja Sage
by lightnight154
Summary: Naruto has lived for over a thousand years and trained many students. His time as a teacher of students end when they quit comeing however before he quits traveling he comes across a dojo. Not just any dojo one that houses some of the strongest masters of martial arts ever. he decideds it would be fun to train one more student to be their students rival.on hold ty for your patience
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Sage Master

Prolouge

The world had changed since the time of ninja. The world was more modernized. More civilian friendly… well a few still fought like real men. Then again it's long since I could be considered a man. I am more accurately called a demon. I am immortal but still not invulnerable. In my youth I was just a loud and lucky child living as a ninja in fact the first death that I came across was at a bridge the irony of it is that bridge was named after me. When it was all over like after the battle with Pein and Konan I started training more. I was already the toad sage but I knew that if I didn't get stronger then more dangerous enemies will come so I did what I did best. I trained. I went to the library and studied everything I could I learned many taijutsu styles I even studied kenjutsu or sword styles. Out of all the swords that I studied I felt best using a katana. How I studied during a war though was quite simple I had my many kage bunsion or shadow clones read and practice the forms and everything else learned so that it would go into muscle memory. Then I would train my body to use those different forms and presto training that would kill a normal man.

Although I knew many things I was still lacking in other things. I tried to fix that but still I guess being what I am it will be hard like anything else in my life. With all my learning and fighting I started learning seals. I found it calming after a hard day of training. When the old Toad Sage was alive he tried to teach me seals but being that I was impatient and impulsive both traits that I learned to repress. Sealing being the obscure art it is was harder to learn but I did it. I started simple making easy paper bombs then I would alter that paper bomb to make it stronger or weaker then I worked my way up. Of course I also read the books on sealing. Then after a year of study I finally decided to study the seal on myself. Of course I didn't know then but I had already started walking the path that would lead me to immortality. I had been studying the seal placed on me by my father and noticed that it could be improved. Another year and I had created a seal that would improve the one I already wore but I made it to hold all the bijuu or tailed beast. If only I knew that I would kill the souls of those bijuu and bind all the demonic chakra to myself. The seal I created was supposed to filter the chakra into human chakra but I suppose once all that chakra was recombined the seal designed to filter it was destroyed.

I became a demon because the chakra bound itself to my soul because the original souls were destroyed by the seal and because I was human it had to change me on a cellular level. The pain was unimaginable but even so I was hurt more on an emotional level when I was told I had to leave my home. I was given twenty-four hours to pack and leave. Being that I was the new bijuu I was too powerful for any one country to control. So I traveled around going from place to place learning new things and new fighting styles from each of the ninja villages I went through. I even studied their history and in the end moved on with even more knowledge then when I'd arrived.

As I traveled I gained a title. It was The Demon Sage Ninja. Most just chose to call me the Demon Sage but still I traveled and learned and then finally I chose to seclude myself. I traveled to a mountain that didn't have any people living around it I built a compound after leveling a good amount of space about half way up said mountain. The compound was massive to some but I knew it would fill up quickly. I had it set up like a monastery. It had one large building with pews and a podium. Then several other buildings with only one other as big as the chapel like building. The mess hall or dining room. After those buildings I had several sleeping quarters. I had it set up so the people inside were all in one big room like the monks. The rooms themselves were Spartan to say the least only having two trucks side by side at the end of each bunk bed. I made a garden outside in a courtyard that I'd made and I had one building set beside the garden as the administration building as well as my home. Besides the chapel, dining hall, sleeping areas and my home there was the armory and the smithy buildings and the fletching building. Each of those buildings was for the different weapons that were being made. The smithy obviously for making the weapons made of metal. The armory held the weapons that were made to be distributed. And the fletching building was for all weapons made of wood like bows, arrows, staffs, and the like. Then finally we had the training grounds. I had a total of ten training grounds level one to ten. The first field being the easiest being an open field with little foliage and rocks. The final level being a small wood that was fenced in that contained various deadly plants and animals.

Word spread that I'd made the compound and like children began flocking to it. It was mainly adults bringing children because they couldn't take care of them. A few adults came and I gave them the position to teach the children but of course I also taught. We set up a schedule at seven they wake up. Then breakfast. At seven fifty-five they go to class at eight class starts and they study until twelve. They have an hour for break then at one they go to weapons and hand to hand training. That ends at three and then finally they learn how to make said weapons until seven then they have until nine to relax or pray then sleep.

I trained many students and they later created styles from what I taught them and then my teachings were lost to time after students quit showing up. Instead going to the newer styles such as Chinese Ken Poe and eventually much knowledge of the old ways were lost. As it was I am the last of an ancient people. I finally broke my self-imposed exile and wandered. About one thousand years passed and I found myself in Japan. In a strange town with a dojo for martial arts masters the said dojo was called Ryozanpaku. In my many years as both a demon and a sage I'd never felt the like of what I felt in that dojo. The amount of sheer energy released from the teachers of their chosen styles was amazing to say the least but I would still win. Being a demon who lived as long as I have I learned quite a bit but still it was amazing that there was still people who could still have this amount of energy. I felt drawn to it but I resisted then I had an idea. A truly fun idea.

I'd heard rumors of a group calling themselves Ragnarok or some other such nonsense. One member a girl named Kisara … hmmm yes she would make a fine disciple. Maybe I could teach her a thing or two… hmm regardless I think that a little rivalry between their kid and one I train would be interesting. He who knows I may even fight these so called masters.

TBC….


	2. The Student Meets the Master

The Demon Sage

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews to those who did and to one's comment. I don't know why it's always Kisara however I will try to make it different… and anyway I have not decided whether it will be a harem or not however I will continue to try to keep the stories flow going thank you and I hope you continue to read. As a side note I'm playing with the idea of using the old "back in my day" that Mei's bodyguard Aoi used a lot… hmm maybe I'll throw it in their a few times… any way enjoy

Chapter 1: The Student Meets the Master

Naruto was looking over the "secret hideout" for one Kisara Nanjo otherwise known as Valkyrie. Honestly why was it called secret if it was so easy to find Naruto would never know but then again being centuries older than most people he figured he had the right to say that back in his day people knew how to hide things. Naruto looked at the abandoned building that the so called martial artist used as her base. As Naruto watched the less impressed by her he was. She was a little short for her age not to mention she didn't have what one would call a healthy complexion. Not to say he couldn't fix all of those problems with a few meals and extra vitamins but from watching her training he could tell he would be working from scratch because even using her style with her flexibility she was still not using her full potential.

He watched a while more before deciding to approach her with his offer the next day. Naruto left to prepare and to also get a few things such as school records, permission slips and a set of training clothes for her… well technically he didn't have to get the training clothes per say because he already had them. Not to mention a veritable library sealed on his person. He had many books that were originals that were thought lost. The most ancient being the books and scrolls from his time. He had texts on everything from chakra to how to raise an animal and even a few books that are more adult oriented. What could he say being as old as he was bound to get curious about things of the female equation.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he thought back to when he asked Jiraiya a few days before he went off to fight Pein and died for a few of the icha icha books and thought he would die crying happy tears that he'd finally corrupted his student. In the end Jiraiya ended up getting Naruto the whole set just so he wouldn't say that he'd never got a present from him… then again the series remains incomplete due to the author dying before series ended. As Naruto thought about it he figured he could republish the series and maybe continue it if he needed money but seeing as he is over a millennium old he has plenty to go around.

Naruto bought a small compound that was more like a religious temple than a training temple. And then created fifty clones to get it set up made a few calls and even got custody of Kisara so she the authorities being who they were wouldn't say he was a trying to do something … unpleasant. The compound had several rooms that should be noted. One large room that presumably held whatever religious deity that whoever owned the building before him worshiped. Naruto was just going to use that room to hold his multitude of weapons. Then there was the smaller rooms one of which had a small kitchen and a small table to eat at. The rest were just spare bedrooms. Then on the outside of the building there was a cellar he figured would be an excellent place to make as his seal room.

Time skip: that night

Naruto stood on the building's roof waiting for all her 'friends' to leave. When they finally do Naruto jumps down and hides in the shadows. He slowly walks up to her and just before she gets ready to leave he finally speaks.

"Hello young one." Naruto says. Kisara jumps slightly before jumping away and getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are you!" she growls.

"Just a sage and I have been watching you and see you have potential to be great. However you will not reach that potential without proper instruction that is what I offer you. I will teach you combat I will teach you everything you would ever need to know all you have to do is quit this little group you will have food, shelter, and almost anything you could want."

"Why would I go with a freak like you your probably a pedophile." Kisara gets ready to strike.

Naruto sighs he knew that it would seem like he was just trying to abduct her. Although technically everyone is too young for him being that he is over a thousand years old. 'Great now I'll feel like a cradle robber if I ever decide to find a mate.'

Kisara attacks him with a kick only to hit air. She finds him sitting where she usually sits being in charge of her section of Ragnarock

"Now that's not nice I might think you don't want to be strong if you keep this up." Naruto yawns. Not out of tiredness or anything just because he had seen faster movement from a snail… of course that was after Naruto had thrown it.

Naruto just stuck one finger and said "now then back to my proposition, I teach you how to fight, how to be self-sufficient, and I may even teach you forgotten skills that would be forbidden for most people now days. Not a bad deal if I say so myself because I would have jumped at the opportunity to have half the things I'd be giving you for free… well it's not really free you just have to beat an apprentice for a dojo around here."

Kisara just stared at the strange man before she saw it… or should I say them. She stared for a full thirty seconds before she started laughing. Before her was what many people would consider cos-play. The man before her was wearing what looked like Priest Robes only it had a small orange whirlpool on his left breast and was black instead of the normal white you see with people like the pope. On his head he had fuzzy blondish ears that would look like they came off of a wolf… if wolves had blonde hair. His face had whisker like markings that gave him a slight feral look but mostly made him look cute. His eyes were blue and slit sort of like a fox however and his teeth were elongated but what got her most were the ten tails waving behind him. Finally after ten minutes of continuous laughter she finally got herself under control enough to talk.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be… pft. That has got to be the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen."

"You know it's rude to laugh at people's appearance another thing I guess I should teach you proper manners." Naruto said from right behind her.

Kisara gasped before jumping away. "Where are you going? How rude I'm just going to have to teach you from the ground up I guess." Naruto got behind her again but this time he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back making her lean forward.

"Now hear me out I just want to teach you how to beat you opponents one Miu Furinji and Kenichi Shirahama… ahh so that it pride prevents you from asking and also prevents you from seeing him as anything but below you."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I want is within your power to give. Like I said I'm going to teach you then I'll let you fight your… rival."

"If I say no?" She asked

"No big loss I'll find someone else and give them the same offer hopefully with more peaceful results."

"Say I do it would I have to dress with ears tails and a robe?"

"Hmm, no I don't think that's required because you can't get them and these are real just so you know."

"That's impossible surgery isn't able to do that yet, and even if it can why would anyone want ten tails."

"So surgery is the only explanation you can come up with for how I got the extra appendages?"

"Well there is one other explanation I could think of but I know they don't exist."

"Really… And what may I ask doesn't exist?"

"Hey would you mind letting me go my arm is starting to hurt and besides that I don't feel like telling you."

"I see so that's how humans decide something doesn't exist they ignore the possibility of it being what they fear. To answer your unspoken question no I'm not human and I'm not an angel both although I've been called a priest, a monk, a saint, and many other names but my other names fall under demon, devil and hell spawn. However don't assume that I'm evil just because I'm a demon when there are humans who make demons look tame and don't tell me there isn't. I've been around both the best and worst people you can imagine."

"Demons can't exist because that would mean angels exist and if angels exist then god exists and if god does exist then he is cruel because why would god let people suffer like they do."

"Tell me something what is the gift kami gave all men? The right to kill? The right to hate? the right to be free? Or was it some other gift? He/ She gave man the right to choose their lives the right to choose their path… humans don't know how good they have it demons/angels/gods all have rules we must follow however there are exceptions to every rule and I just happen to be that exception you see I was supposed to save the world and in a sense I succeeded I just had to give up my humanity and forever walk the earth… I had to give up my home, my friends, and even though I gave all that up I'm still walking after killing a man who would destroy the world… tell me did you know that once people were able to control the very elements? Did you know that at one time Humans thought they were gods? Then slowly people began losing the ability to use the power, then those that still could where then worshiped as gods? Thor was one such man Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon were another three but truthfully the real immortals are those such as Kami and I. We are truly what humans call gods and demons. Then theirs that upstart so called Devil Lucifer. He may think he is a god or devil but I was before his time." 'Of course being that the original biju is what older than most beings besides kami. It's kind of funny thinking that I'm a being older than most Gods and Demons but I can't say it's not fun rubbing it in their faces.'

"Then Lucifer is real… wait you're older than Lucifer?"

Naruto nodded. Then sat down on a part of the crumbling buildings wall. He then stares at Kisara making her uncomfortable.

"So have you decided do you wish to be trained by me? Know this if you agree there is no going back once I start you will either die or live. You will hate me and in time if you survive my training you may just be the strongest person alive besides me anyway. Then again what good is strength without a purpose? What will you do with that Strength once you have it? Will you kill your enemies? Will you protect those unable to protect them-selves or will you use your power to take over the world? Honestly I hope you would choose the path I chose. To protect those precious to you. A friend once told me and honestly I still can't tell whether they were male or female that to protect what's precious is to become truly strong."

-IN HEAVEN-

A person sitting on a bench suddenly sneezes.

"Bless you Haku."

"Thank you Zabuza-sama. I believe someone is talking about me."

"Ohh? Think it was the gaki?"

"Probably only he would still talk about me… I wonder if he ever figured out my gender."

Zabuza looks at his apprentice in a kimono. He shakes his head and decides it best to just say one more thing before going on his mission for Kami.

"I doubt it after all he was pretty dense, not to mention the gaki seemed like an idiot… Not his fault I suppose but geez to not know a girl when he sees one he must be pretty stupid."

"I suppose oh well."

-IN AN ALTURNATE REALITY-

A young boy was looking at a strange blue haired person who called themselves Bulma sneezed.

-BACK TO NARUTO'S REALITY-

"Ok so if I do get trained by you I'll be the strongest human on earth huh… Why? Why would you do this for me?"

Naruto just sighed. He really wished she would just hurry up and accept so the tor… training could begin. Not that he was going to jump right into the throwing her into a pit of snakes to see if she can survive, no first he would start out slow and pummel her into the ground then correct her mistakes then start teaching her an actual style that would suit her. And to top that he would then teach her some techniques from his time. After that then he would throw her into the pit of snakes.

"Tell me girl if I said I was bored and am tired of this monotonous existence would you say that I'm a bad person just because I want a fight after more than a millennium of walking this earth wouldn't you want some change?"

"I guess so…"

"So the question still remains unanswered do you want to be strong? If not all you have to do is say no… of course this is all up to you."

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll leave Ragnarok. I'll do it to get stronger. "

"Excellent, we have much to do and plenty for you to learn. Now we must be going…"

"Wait you still haven't told me you name."Kisara yells while following him.

"Ah, I forgot I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Ten Tailed Wolf, Also known as The Demon Sage.

TBC…


End file.
